I Have seen an angel
by riennesopposealanuit
Summary: Eric Northman is a 800 year old vampire and while traveling in England , he sees the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes on . A blonde nune called Sister Susanna . He fell for her gentle and kind soul , touched by her fragile humanity . He will do everything to make her his , even taking her away from her god. Beware of the devil for he follows every step that you take


_**I have seen an angel**_

Hi Everyone! It my first fan-fiction in English. I usually write in french, my mother tongue but decided to write this story in English . Let say that I was inspired . I recently became a true blood fan and mostly a fan of Eric. I started to wander how Sookie would have been considered in another time period than ours. She would probably be thought to be a witch and since Sookie is a christian, I decided to make her a nun.

_**There it is guys , I hope you like it. I am sorry in advance if there are grammar **__**mistakes, I**__** wi**__**ll try and improve myself in the next chapter**__**.**_

_**Chapter 1 = A mysterious angel**_

The day was just closing in when Eric finally stood on the soil of Liverpool .

England had changed very much is less than 40 years. Liverpool was only a small Harbor at that time, not an industrial center like today. He gave a look at the Harbor workers that were in front of him. Strong, heavily-build men, tired and slowly killed by effort. Their pained and strained faces made him sick. He could not feed here, the blood will be spoiled and no doubt disgusting. People around here all smelled like coal and dust.

He left the harbor at vampire speed, hoping to fetch a coach quickly. Once on one, sit in front of a red-faced and vulgar woman who shoot him a wicked smile, Eric began observing the city. The night had already begun but the city was still over crowed, everyone was working until its last breath. All he could see was poverty and hunger. He could not wait to finally leave the slums and enter the city. There, he will be able to find young, fresh, healthy blood. Perhaps some from a wonderful woman who would also offer him her body. He would do so with very much pleasure.

The boat trip had been boring and the pet he had with him to feed was very annoying and he had been barely satisfied with her body. In the end, he had to glamor her and make her forget about him. It was in these moments that he was glad for glamors, thanks Fafnir for that.

The coach stopped in front of a hotel. Eric took his belongings and left, not before showing his fangs to the ugly woman who dared to believe she had her chances . She became as white as bedsheets and fainted with a small scream. Now back to his dazed self, the viking

came into the hotel.

All eyes laid on him.

The men drinking saw his gigantic build and height and imagined the pain they would feel if they try and annoy him. On the other hand, the waitresses looked at him like he was the new thing on the menu. A young red-headed one, gave him a cute smile, in response he offered her a deep stare. He asked the waitress for a room for the night and slightly raised his eyebrow with a light charming smile. The red headed, who was named Jessica he learned later, offered to show him his room. Ten minutes later, she was on his bed, naked.

He kissed her deeply, almost hungrily, stroking her shoulders then folding her breasts. He started to play with her nipples and her light moan made him do it harder. His hand began to wonder southern, rubbing her stomach then her thighs. In the mean time he was licking her neck hungrily.

Eric suddenly slid a finger inside her, making her scream of pure ecstasy, and bit her quickly. She came loudly and the pleasure that she felt made her blood even better. It was warm, young, vibrating and explosive. However it was not enough and he could not be satisfied if he stopped here. The gigantic man opened her legs effortlessly and penetrated her in just a trust. She had another pulse of pleasure and came again. He trusted in her in and out violently, biting her between the breasts. After a couple of minutes the blond came deeply inside her. She screamed once again before fainting, missing too much blood. He settled in the bed, next to her and decided to die for the day, he had chosen a room without windows.

When he woke up the next day, he found the girl dead on her pillow. He was pissed at himself and decided to take care of the body. Once dressed, he took the girl's body and flied out of the window. He flied over the city, searching for a place to drop the body, a river or the sea would be the best choice.

In the end, he dropped her from the sky to the sea. By the time her corpse would be found, he would be long gone and her body would be too damaged to determine the way she died. Perfect, just what was needed.

Now that he was fed, he could explore the city freely before flying to London to see Nora.

He landed in the center, in a frequented area , near the market place. Looking at the different stands, Eric looked for an unsual present for Nora in addition to the dress from New York and the tomahawk he had stolen from an Iroquoian shaman. Nora would love it. Maybe he could buy her a jewel instead.

It was at this moment that he smelled the most mesmerizing smell ever. Who would have thought that blood could smell so good? The blood smelled like grass, roses and sunshine. It was so delightful. Eric searched the area discretely, wanting to find the owner of this perfect blood

and make them his.

The smell lead him to a woman who was speaking with two children.

She bended over and brushed lovingly the hair of one of them, a little boy who shoot her a bright toothy smile. She smiled happily in response.

Then, the vampire realized two things -she was a beautiful woman with sunny blond hair, surprising black eyes and a cute figure and she was also a nun. Seducing her will be much harder than he thought. He could easily manipulate some young and naive maidens and take then from their parents however a nun was another thing.

He could barely stand near her before been repelled by her cross. In her way, this girl was a true torture to a vampire, she smelled like a candy, turning vampires into addicts but she couldn't be touched or tasted.

He would find a way, he was sure of it.

Seeing her leaving, Eric followed her expertly through the city. He saw her waving happily to a black hooker who was on the game, standing against a door. The hooker surprisingly answered with a nice smile. What a strange nun.

He had never seen a member of the church do such a thing. A hooker was way too outrageous and disrespectful for them or at least that is what he had understood from the few priests he had met.

This nun seemed to be quite nonconformist. Eric found himself surprised and interested, not just in her blood but also in her as a person.

After a while she stopped walking and went to knock at the door of a tall, gray building with a huge front door. It was the nunnery. A nun with a sullen face opened the large door after a few minutes. She send a disapproving glance before muttering to the blond nun.

"Sister Susanna, you are late, again! You should not spend so much time with your hookers and your children and pray with the community instead! Diner has already begun , you will only have some leftovers."

Eric suddenly wanted to kill this stupid nun and he would do it with great satisfaction. And after people dared to say that nuns were some holly shit. Still, he was glad to know the name of this cute blood-bag. Susanna, he could easily see him whispering her name erotically while caressing her shoulders, ready to savor her blood.

"I'm sorry, Sister Ann. Time flies so quickly, I didn't realize I was late until now. I will pray twice tonight to ask for forgiveness." Susanna said with a cute, melodious voice, not sorry at all

"You better do that! Sister Angela is not happy with your behavior" the sullen nun answered .

"Now come in quickly! I will not wait forever."

"Yes, I am sorry."

Susanna entered quickly the building, disappearing from Eric's sight. The door closed and the vampire, seeing no one, decided to fly to the top windows of the building. He wanted to see more of this woman. Near the walls, he felt the light repel against dark creatures and he could not come closer. In the middle of the nunnery stood a large garden. Pity that the ground was also sacred or he would have been able to land here and observe Susanna more.

However it appeared that luck was an old friend of his for Sister Susanna suddenly came out of a

large room, probably the refectory, looking quite upset and quickly climbed some exterior stairs. She disappeared again. The blond vampire flew back to the exterior of the building, in search for her room.

He passed in front of a few rooms before finding hers. He saw her sitting on her broken bed, taking off the veil from her head. Bright and beautiful curls of blond hair fell slowly on her shoulders, making her even hotter than before. Eric thought it was a sin not to expose this beauty to the eyes of the world. She was taking off her long gray dress, offering without knowing her body to the sight of this vampire. Her large breasts, her thin waist and her long legs, all was perfect and he felt his crotch awakening, twitching and tightening.

That was it! He had to make her his, even if it was the last thing he would do. Nora could wait some more. However his body could not resist much longer. All of it was aching for this nun.

She then put on some light nightgown and sitting at her desk began reading the Bible. He let her pray for a few minutes before making himself known.

"Sister Susanna!" he said with his deep voice, making her shudder and turning back on him, laying her eyes on him.

Her big blacks eyes, as dark as the night, stared at him, surprised.

"Jesus, you scared me." She said.

She looked at him more, noticing his very light blond hair, his gray-blue eyes and his tall body .

"He is the most beautiful man I have ever seen . Who is he and what is he doing at my window ?" She wandered.

She then realized that her window was on top of the nunnery, maybe 20 feet from the ground .

"Who are you and how can you be at my window? It is at least 20 feet from the ground !"

Susanna approached her window, coming closer. He was even taller than she thought. God how tall was he? At this moment she noticed that he was flying. She made the sign of the cross a bit afraid.

"What are you? Wait you are flying! Are you an angel?"

Eric chucked. It was the first time he was thought to be an angel.

He, the violent, cruel, deadly vampire, the second in command of Death itself, had been called an angel. Nora would laugh so much. That blood-bag really was funny.

He flied a bit closer to the window and settled just in front of her eyes.

"Yes Susanna, I am an angel" he said trying to glamor her, "Now come and open your window to let me in."

She did not react like he expected at all. Instead of having a dazed look and obey his command, she smiled brightly.

"I was sure of it! You are a creature of God, your thoughts are too pure to be heard by someone like me!"

Eric raised an eyebrow, quite annoyed by the fact that she could not be glamored, that was a first but in the same time he was very interested. What was she?

And what was the hell with the thought hearing thing? Since when could humans hear thoughts?

Sure once he had met a woman in Asia who could control rain but she was a witch, that was completely different. Was Susanna a witch or some kind of medium?

"You can hear thoughts?" he asked curiously. "And please let me in, I cannot fly for too long."

Susanna wondered if God did not informed his angel of her evil power or if he was just trying to see if she was expiating for her sins by asking her questions.

She opened her little window.

"Please come in Mr Angel."

Eric flied to the middle of the room before finally landing.

"Call me Eric, Sister Susanna" he asked with a light smile.

"Are not all the angels called Michael, George or Gabriel?" she wondered.

"No, not all of us are superior angels. I am just an ordinary angel." Eric said, not believing what he was saying.

Susanna dropped on her knees in front of him.

"Forgive me Angel Eric for I have sinned. Despite all these years in the Nunnery my evil power has not left me yet. I try everything I can do to help the deprived but still hears everyone's sins and thoughts ."

Hearing thoughts was an evil power ? What a strange idea ! He could not understand that but well it was not his religion. In the viking belief, special abilities were a present from Odin to reward his best men. As an example, his legendary strength was believed to be a present from the Valkyries because he was very hard to harm in battles. He had not been a kung for nothing.

"Tell me more about your evil power, my child."

"I was probably born with it or maybe Satan decided I was worthy of it in my infancy, because I do not remember not hearing thoughts. At first, I just heard words, then I could hear people's complete thoughts and even see through their memories. I was not able to determine what was spoken and what was thought. I started to answer my mother's thoughts about me. I wanted to make her understand that I was not strange but it only made her scared of me. She started to believe that I was a monster and that God was punishing our family for our sins ." Susanna sighed.

"She was probably right. My family started to distance itself from me. My father could not look straight at me, too ashamed that his daughter was a sinner.

Only my grandmother remained close to me, calling my sin, "my special intuition". When I suddenly started to hear some sinful and dirty thoughts about me, I became afraid and talked about it to a Priest. I wanted him to purify me and take this power out of me but he could not.

Not able to stop this power, I choose to purify my soul and became a nun."

Eric could not believe what he was hearing . This girl was truly something else. The Asian witch worked for years to develop her abilities, she was not born that way. And Susanna's abilities were so useful, or at least according to him. Not only could she hear thoughts but she could also read memories and see through lies. Many vampires kings and even human kings would be fighting for her if they knew she existed. Alas he had seen her first, she was his. Now that he knew how important and special she was , he will not just have her for diner. She had to became his possession.

The biggest issue will be to make her abandon her engagement for the church.


End file.
